Bella's Fall Accidental
by IceQueenRosalie
Summary: What if she didn't really jump? What if it was just a mishap? I was bored thought I would play around with it.Reviews I would be eternally grateful, I am a new writer.


Staring over the edge of what could likely be her demise Bella was forced to face her own reality. She knew in her mind that this very well could be deadly but her life wasn't what it once was, Bella had been forced into an alter world. There were Vampires and Shape shifters that walked among the normal human population daily, it was almost a disdainable thought for her to even really fully comprehend , if she hadn't witnessed it all with her own eyes she would have never believed it, she would have scoffed at the mentally unstable person who tried to convince her otherwise.

Unfortunately, Bella had seen it all, she had been recklessly in love with a vampire. Edward Cullen, had made her believe that love existed and that not all men were the same in this world, In the end he proved that her prior thought on men was correct, they all ran when times got tough, or they didn't get exactly what it was that they wanted. There were a million common excuses that she had heard over the years from the girls that she went to school with but she never believed that she would be the one to hear the nonpareiled one.

Edward said he was leaving to save her after the incident at her birthday, why he left wasn't even an issue it was the way he left that burned her emotionally. He said he loved her, she couldn't understand how you could just leave someone you loved in a forest alone, when you knew that they were going to be unconditionally devastated, and it was absurdly cowardly to end a relationship that way without so much as even a discussion on the topic. Bella was done worrying about why Edward left her; she cried too many tears for a man who could not shed even one on her behalf. She knew she needed to move on with her life regardless of how strange and wrong it felt to be with a human boy again she must do it for her own sanity.

There was something that died inside her when Edward left her in the forest that fateful day and it wasn't just her youthful innocence, she had become a shell of her former self. Bella was doing all that was necessary to survive but nothing more, she attended classes but was not excelling in the way her parents both knew her too. There were many calls that Bella had overheard Charlie begging Renee to come to Forks and try to salvage what was left of their daughter, he had no idea what to do with her and Bella wasn't being extremely helpful about the situation either, more often than not she would come home from school and retire straight to her room drown herself in a book or just make herself scarce when Charlie actually tried to conversant with her.

"Please Just come Get her, I can't take this anymore it is killing me to watch her like this, She is miserable, I am afraid she is going to do something to hurt herself. I can't lose my baby this way, Ren Not like this, not over a Boy." Those were the words that snapped Bella out of the comatose state that she had spent the better part of these last months in.

At that moment she realized that she had become that woman that she never wanted to be, that woman who was dependant on a man. She was a strong and independent girl before Edward Cullen casually stepped into her life and she could be that girl again, it would no doubt take some time but if she tried and pressed herself nothing was impossible. Bella knew that there was one person that hadn't turned against her in her time of depression, who hadn't ever given up hope that she would snap out of the misery she had put herself in. It was utterly absurd to think that a HUMAN and a Vampire could ever coincide in anyway other than platonic friends.

Bella reached out to the one and only person who was there, who cared enough to hold her hand even in the darkest of times. Jacob Black he was her heart, her personal sun he was the only one who didn't fear the tattered mess that Edward had left in his wake. Jake had made Bella feel like she was wanted that she was needed that there was something in this world worth living for daily. His witty humor and constant bantering about nonsense only made their friendship grow stronger. There were those people who treaded lightly in intense situations but that was what Bella Admired about Jake he never hid what he was thinking and she didn't have to constantly tell him what she was thinking either.

Edward had always asked her what was on her mind, and it was nice to know that he cared sure, but when it came down to who actually knew the real Bella it would have to be Jake that would win the uncoordinated prize, never asking what it was she thought it was obvious to him most time either by her eyes or her body language what she was thinking or what exactly she was going to do next, although sometimes her body and gravity had two totally different ideas on what was actually going to transpose but in any event Jake knew who she was and what she was likely to do.

Jake and her had came to this cliff not long ago and watched the other kids on the reservation jumping, sure It was much nicer weather then but if she waited for nice weather in Forks, it could be next year before she got a chance to show Jake that she wasn't afraid that she could fit in with his friends, just because she was the pale girl from Arizona who had a stupid teenage crush on a vampire didn't mean that she couldn't be accepted by his pack of friends right?

Standing in the wind Bella knew that this decision was not one that was fully thought out, she should wait until Jake and some of his friends got there, that would be the intelligent thing to do, she wasn't irrational she just wanted to try something new. ' You have seen them all do it Bells, it isn't like you're going to die, well maybe, You can't always chicken out at the last minute, don't you want to fit in, you can't hide behind your fear forever, Jake said it was just recreational fun.' Bella glanced over the edge of the embankment once more letting her chocolate eyes scan the immediate area. There was none of the pack around Jake was supposed to be meeting her here today so she could fulfill this ridiculous fantasy.

"Bella Please…." She heard Jakes voice and tried to turn herself quickly around, that would prove to be a fatal mistake the earth suddenly became mush under her feet , Bella was grasping at the air around her in search of something – anything to grab onto but there was nothing she couldn't find even a vine to try and stop this catastrophe from happening.

"Jake…………. HELP…………………….." She screamed as she went over the side of the cliff as she flew through the air there was a sudden rush, it felt like she was on a roller coaster right when you came down from the high point to find yourself crashing to a hault without warning she had plummeted into the icy water below, her body quickly became limp, there was a paralyzing lethargy that took over she tried to shout, tried to scream for Jake to leave her it was too cold he would freeze but nothing no words would come.

This was it, this is how I am going to die, Bella waited for her life to flash before her eyes, to see her mother in her youthful years looking at her all glossy eyed when she rode her first bike, or when she brought home her first A in school, but none of that came all there was, was black. She heard water and voices was Jake still up on the cliff watching her die, that is something she would never want him to have to see.

She couldn't force her eyes to even stay open any longer, there was a feeling of floating that came next, surely this isn't the way that it happened in movies, you sank to the bottom of the ocean and you never came back up, but there was that voice again that one that she had grown accustom to and loved it was Jacobs voice, maybe just maybe this was heaven he was going to lead her to the gates.

Trying to breathe she coughed out, her arms felt frozen to the bone but they were touching ground she was on the ground, not in the water. Who …. What…. HOW… so many questions were crossing her mind but she couldn't talk her teeth were clenched from her body temperature being jolted to an unhealthy low. When she could finally force her eyes to open to half slits she seen the most caring brown eyes she would ever witness.


End file.
